The Diaries of a Lost Girl
by ChazColhoun
Summary: The following is something I'm working on crossing over two shows, along with my own alternate universe characters and some based on character's of my friend's minds in our Role Play group on twitter. It's a Buffy meets Lost Girl, romantic twist, filled with all the supernatural goodies and all other randoms from my fantasy. I do hope you enjoy reading, as much as I do writing.
1. Chapter 1 : The bond of mother & child

I sit on the couch, stroking the top of Diego's head in small circles, as I lean my head back on the couch, closing my eyes, drifting in and out of sleep. Diego suddenly shoots up and heads over to the front door, laying down sniffing under the door, whining. My eyes can't help but fill up, knowing just how desperately he wanted Faith to walk through the door.

I stand up and open the door for Diego. He runs to Faith's bike. Sniffing all around it, looking back at me. Surprisingly he didn't cock his leg on it like I thought he would. He goes over to my car and cocks his leg on my front, left wheel. -Nice boy, Thanks for that, still Faith's boy I see- I say, chuckling softly. I motion for him to come back inside, and by no surprise he doesn't listen. I roll my eyes softly, coming back inside, leaving the door slightly open so he can come back in when he wants to.

Once back inside, I look over at the computer desk's chair, seeing Faith's leather jacket draped over it. I swallow, as I blink, tears run down my cheeks. I take her jacket, walking back to the couch sitting down with it, inhaling her scent that still remains on the collar. I put her jacket over me and the bump, looking over at our wedding photo above the fire. I suck my lips in and my face scrunches as I can't help but cry.

The continuous crying causes me to shake, sobbing and sniffing as I lose control on my emotions. Diego comes running back in, jumps up, putting a paw either side of me, he puts his head on my tummy, then looks at me, putting it back down again. Almost as if he was trying to tell me something.

I feel the sudden sensation to use the toilet, I try stand, as I do Diego starts performing, jumping side to side, jumping on the couch and pulling on my jumper, trying to get me to sit back down. -What's the matter boy- I ask with a confused look on my face. I take a step, as I do an agonizing, crippling pain hits me in my tummy. Diego starts howling as it crumbles me to my knees. I lay on the floor holding my tummy, praying everything is alright with the twins. As my head hits the floor, I pass out. Diego lays next to me, nuzzling his nose on the bump, pawing gently at my thigh, trying to wake me up. I lay on the living-room floor, with the front door left wide open where Diego had pushed it to come in.

My Dhampyr mother, whom was at a meeting at the time, felt a sudden sensation to her heart. The kind that alerted her to her only daughter being in some kind of distress. Without hesitation, she cleared the room. Both hands spread on her desk, her body slouching, head hang. -Not my darling daughter- She muttered to herself, not knowing yet what had become of me and my twins that lie within me. As soon as she gathered herself together, she used her ability of "Vampire Speed" to get to me as quick as a flash of lightening to the naked eye. She swooped me up into her arms, and lay me to rest in the comfort of my bed, laying her healing hands upon me. There she learned the twins were fine, but my Placenta had dropped, touching my Cervical Os, which would have proven problematic for me now, or in delivery.


	2. Chapter 2 : As the Doctor ordered

After a heated discussion with my mother, I sit on the bed staring out of the window, seconds, turned to minutes, minutes turned to an hour, before I was snapped out of it by a friendly bark from Diego. -Lexi?- I hear coming from downstairs, a familiar voice: Lauren. -I'm upstairs Lo- I shout down to her.

Lauren comes up the stairs, baring flowers and chocolates for me. She drops a soft kiss to my cheek. -I never congratulated you properly when I saw you the other day, so I thought I'd swing by quickly before going out withBo- She says, the grin on her face widening as she said Bo's name. I smile softly, knowing how much my sister means to her. -I'm glad you two are working through your difficulties Lo- She glances at me, the love in her eyes clear to see.

Lauren takes a seat next to me. -May I?- She asks indicating to my bump. I nod my head softly with a slight smile. Her hand gently connects to the bump, she slowly moves her hand, soon she was met my a light kick from one of the twins. Her face sharply turns to meet mine with a massive grin. -Lexi! They kick!- I joke around by following her words with -No shit, I felt it first- We both chuckle away.

I sigh, looking at Lauren. -Thanks Lo, I kind of needed this type of distraction.- I smile as she smiles warmly at me, wrapping her arms around me, being careful around the bump. -You're welcome Lexi. We may have had our differences in the past, but that's behind us now- I didn't quite know how to respond to those words, knowing it's currently what everyone thinks is happening between me and Tia. So I just quietly nod it off on her shoulder.

She takes a vase and arranges my flowers in them, placing them on the window. She turns and looks back at me, were I was just staring into space again. She kneels in front of me, placing her hands to my knees. -Lexi? Lex?- She says snapping her fingers of the one hand. -huh?- I come round to, not knowing if she had talked to me more than my name. -Sorry Lo, I was out of it.- I say shrugging my shoulders. She brings her hand to cup my face, kisses my forehead as she brushed my hair behind my ears gently. -I won't make you tell me anything Lexi, but you know where I am should you need my assistance with anything, all I want to know is, when was the last time you slept?- She asks, a curious look plastered on her face. -I couldn't actually tell you, I have has an hour, here and there with Diego, but nothing like I need. I just can't sleep.- I sigh softly.

-It's to do withFaith I'm guessing?- She says stroking my hair, secretly trying to check my temperature. -Is it that obvious, but yeah, I miss her, and I've never slept properly when she's not her. And, I kind of argued with mom earlier.- Before Lo got to answer I blurt out -She doesn't understand, it's not me! I'm not selfish or jealous. I'm not!- Lauren's face looks shocked at my sudden blurting.

-Lexi, sweetie, I don't think this is something for me to be involved in. I think you need to get some rest, maybe try talking to your mom another time, it's not easy for either of you, you may be upset and all other kinds of emotions, I couldn't even begin to understand. But she has to watch you, and for a mother, sweetie, that's tough.- She looks at her watch. -Sweetie, I have to go. But if you need anything at all, please ring me. Me and Bo will come straight here. I promise- I nod my head acknowledging her words. -Thanks Lo it means a lot- She kisses my head gently. -I'll let myself out, lay down, feet, up, rest, Doctor's orders.- She says walking out of my bedroom door.

As instructed I put my legs up on the bed, laying on my left side, stroking my tummy, cuddling up to Faith's pillow that I lay down in front of me, putting my head partly on it as if it were her chest, nuzzling myself in, but still unable to drop off into a decent sleep, that I desperately need.


	3. Chapter 3 : Seeing double

Mid way through a lustful filled, sexual intercourse with Faith, Tia hit a pressure point in the back of her neck, rendering her unconscious. -Sorry, gorgeous. But I can't have you getting in my way- She handcuffs Faith's hands to each bed post. -We'll have a wonderful future, you and me.- A half psychotic grin smeared upon Tia's face.

She uses her shifting ability to shift into Faith. -Seems your wife is desperate for your attention, shame it'll have to come from me, I don't think she'll merely enjoy it quite so much- She says before kissing Faith's lips passionately. She exits the room and heads to my home.

In Faith's image, she walks straight inside, the dog runs straight to her wagging it's tail. -Down boy- he continued to jump, -I said down!- She kicks the dog, sending him running outside.

-Lexi? Baby. I'm home.- I appear from the top of the stairs with those words, Tia notices the look of shock and the tears rolling from my eyes. -It's okay baby, I'm home now- She says wrapping my arms around me, -I'll never leave you again, in fact..- She hit the same pressure point on my neck as she did on Faith's. -I'm going to rather enjoy, taking your place in this life.- She remains looking like Faith, as she drags me into the back seat of my car. She starts the engine and drives to a location, only known by herself.

When there, she shifts into me. She drags my unconscious body inside, the room dark and damp, no windows and only one entrance/exit. -You're going to die here, and nobody's going to even miss you.- a massive evil grin spreads into an evil chuckle. -Your life is now my life, very much the way you took my cousin's life from her- choosing not to believe Marina willingly sacrificed herself to save me knowing what her fate would be those many years ago.

She exits that room in my image, locking several locks, placing her hand on the door. -Goodbye, lover- She smirks, and walks away, rubbing her hands on the "baby" bump she is now carrying. There would be nothing inside however, as she was unable to shift into a real pregnancy, not even able to get pregnant at all. But when the time was right, she knew of somewhere she could steal twins from, to which she could make Faith believe they are of her own.

Wasting no time, she heads back to where she left Faith, knowing Faith would still be unconscious. She doesn't bother shifting into any other form. She un-cuffs Faith from the bed, but still she leaves Faith there. With a note she had written: "Go home to your wife, bitch. You won't get what you seek from me. Kiss Kiss. Tia" She leaves the note on Faith's chest, crossing Faith's arms so that her hands are on top of it.

She heads back "home" (Still in Lexi's image) to where she picks up the wedding photo of myself and Faith, kissing her finger and places it over me. -Rest in peace, sexy. When you eventually pass- Running her finger over Faith's head -I'll see you soon gorgeous.-


	4. Chapter 4 : Death itself

I stir, my eyes squint, desperately searching for the filtered sunlight drifting in that I would normally wake to. An inevitable dread grew, as I'm unable to find it. I shift my attention to a glimmer of light that caught the corner of my eye. I ease myself up, edging toward it. I cautiously sweep my legs before taking steps, hands out in front of me so as not to trip, or walk into anything. I found the pathway to be surprisingly clear. My hands search a door, to my disappointment, I find no door handle on this side. I put my back against the door, and slide down it to sit on the floor. My hope fading like the dim light that leaks through the the slender gap between the door and it's solid frame. The sudden stench of dampness became apparent as I sank to the floor. I continued to sniff, my nose was unpleasantly greeted by a smell I'd grown used to many years ago. A smell that can never be forgotten: Death. My eyes water, as my brain recalls every moment of my past, where I'd smelled the distinctive malodorous rot of flesh, including that of my mother's.

It was apparent, I wasn't alone in this room, but my predecessors had met a fate I felt I'd soon be destined to share. The last thing I remember, was Faith (replaced by Tia) wrapping her arms around me, telling me she'd never leave me again. A confused look plasters my face, as I sit in the darkness, amongst the dead bodies, pondering the possibilities. A hostile conflict starts to dwell in my head. /Was it Faith?/ It couldn't possibly be Faith, she would never hurt me./ She's been dark before, maybe the curse caused something to go wrong? / But she loves me./ My hands hold and caress both my temples as I can't seem to escape these turmoil-filled thoughts. The silence is interrupted by the sure sound of a crow squawking. I sink lower inside, knowing what it is the crow symbolizes. My thoughts spiral deeper into sadness. I think that I am going to die here, in this room, where none of my family are able to find my body to lay me to rest. Not my mom (Michaella), my girls (A.J. & Sophia), nor Faith, if she wasn't the one who put me here.

I press my hands to the icy cold concrete floor, hell, maybe not even my sister, Bo and her trusted Sidekick, Kenzi could save the day this time. Something scurries over my hand. In a flurry of panic, I scoot across the floor, toward the corner, my body stops suddenly, hitting an obstacle. I close my eyes, dreading the thought of what it could be. I take a deep breath, trying to calm the panic, slowly working up the courage to reach back to investigate the mysterious object. My heartbeat quickens and my stomach lurches into my throat as I realize it's a body, not long dead, with a gaping, bloody wound still oozing. Horrified, I climb over the body, I accidentally put my blood-soaked hands to my face to cover my eyes. I sit in the false safety of the corner rocking in fear, repeating the words -This is all just a dream-. Tapping the sides of my head, trying to "wake up".

In my current mindset, Terrence's image appears. He leans forward, whispering in my ear. /I'm coming for you Alexia, there is no plane big enough, in any dimension, to keep me from you/. His hand reaches out from the beyond, grasping for my hair, A cold shiver runs down my spine. I swat at the phantom image with both hands, crying, screaming. I yell out in utter fear -Stay away from me!- I clumsily scramble to my feet, but fail, coming down hard sideways. I hit my head against the wall, then again on the cold, hard floor. Everything goes dark. Like the room around me, my thoughts, my senses, and my body suddenly go lifeless, as I lay there unconscious, bleeding from gashes on my forehead/side of my head.


	5. Chapter 5 : Not myself tonight

Faith wakes up with a massive headache, a horrendous feeling in her gut. She takes the note Tia had left for her off her chest, reading every last word intently. She stands, a dizzy sensation still hangs over her, lingering like dying rolls of abrupt thunder in the air.  
After finding her barrings, Faith makes her way cautiously to the door, to her relief the coast was clear and she was able to embark on the long walk home. She knocks on the door. -Lexi?- Diego barks, alerting my imposture that there was someone at the door. -Lexi, are you there?- Faith asks again, not having her jacket with her keys in, her voice cracking, petrified in case something had happened to me and the twins.

Tia (Currently looking like me) answers the door to see Faith stood there. Faith glances at the familiar figure, smiling warmly as she sees "me" and the baby bump. Faith was ready to be welcomed but instead was greeted emotionless by my impersonator saying -Eh, Hey..Where's your keys?- Soon after wrapping her arms around Faith, pecking her lips tenderly. Not showing anywhere near the amount of emotion, feelings or passion that I would have. -Yeah, I think I lost my jacket somewhere.- Faith replies, baffled by the lack of emotion from her wife, considering the amount of time she had been away, trying to gain control of the Succubi curse she'd been unfortunately blessed with.

Nervously the deceiver cracks a mocking comment. -Getting forgetful with your age I see.- Pulling Faith inside, borderline paranoia kicking in. -Were you followed?- Faith shakes her head, -No, I don't think so- winching as she moves the shoulder she'd been shot in. Although healed, the wound still tender.  
The phony locks the door, leaving Diego outside. Something I would never do, as he sleeps upstairs on the foot of the bed with myself and Faith. -Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay?- Tia asks, noticing the painful expression and winching motion Faith pulls. Faith looks back at the locked door, looking back at the bluffer with a frown plastered to her face. -Sure, I'm fine.- She replied to the question, placing her hands on the baby bump, wanting to feel her babies kick inside of "me". Her suspicion growing exceedingly as she starts to remember pieces from the day before. -Oh, was there something outside you needed to bring in?- Tia asks, sliding her hands under Faith's, knowing what it is Faith is looking for. -I love you, you know that right?- Tia blurts, trying to show some kind of emotion.

Faith's frown deepens, not feeling her babies kick. She walks to the door and lets Diego back inside. The dog takes an aggressive stance, the hairs on his back stand on end, as he snarls and barks fiercely at the impostor. -He, eh. He's definitely your boy.- Tia says, not taking her eyes off Diego, as he backs her into a corner. -Down boy, shoo, sh...!- Before Tia could get out the second "shoo" Faith snaps, pushing Tia against the wall, opening her mouth abruptly with her fingers, sucking on the chi, recognizing that the energy she was pulling was not that of my own. Faith's eyes turn a deeper shade of blue as she grips tightly to Tia's neck. -Where is Lexi!?- She shouts aggressively at the deceiver. -Baby, it's me. Look at me! Baby please don't hurt me.- Tia stutters nervously, desperately trying to keep up her fraudulent act. -Your voice, your lack of emotion. You are not Lexi! Turn back to your true form now!- Faith continues shouting.

Tia's act fades, as her Succubi instincts kick in, her eyes deepen to the same shade of blue as Faith's, defensively grips at Faith's wrist. She gives up, shifting back into her true form. -Faith..please..stop!- She mutters, choking out from Faith's robust grip. .Lexi?- Faith says, clearly losing her patients. Faith loosens her grip, just enough for Tia to answer. -You'll never get it out of me- Tia smirks. -Especially if you kill me...Where your wife is, she won't last very long. -Tia glances up at the clock on, bringing her cold stare back to Faith's. -If she hasn't already kicked the can- Tia psychotically laughs. Faith allows the darkest side of her to emerge. She smashes Tia's head against the wall, tosses her to the ground and sharply breaks one of Tia's fingers, holding the finger back, applying torturous pressure.

Tia squeals at the initial break, showing no major reaction to the pain, she chuckles. -You don't get it, do you? Pain, doesn't effect me. Not the way it does your pathetic excuse of a wife. She crumbles. .Not!- On hearing those words, Faith feels powerless, hating that feeling, she clenches her jaw, with one effective hit, she knocks Tia out. She drags her body to the bottom of the stairs, handcuffing her to the the banister rails. Diego stands next to Faith wining. -It's okay boy, I'll find her...I promise.- Her voice cracks at the thought of losing me, losing the twins. She swallows hard, grabbing Tia's phone before leaving the house. She stands undaunted on the front porch step, sieving through Tia's phone. She comes across a name of a witch, a witch that has become known to many due to her impetuous and reckless behaviour. A name that sends chills down the spines of many : Maleficent. In the hope of striking a deal, she rings the witch, Faith would be willing to do anything for me, anything...


	6. Chapter 6 : Another one bites the dust

After a short texting session with her Grandmother, my daughter: A.J, concluded something wasn't quite right where I was concerned. I hadn't replied to her messages, or that of my mothers, which is highly out of character, on both accounts. She finishes her task at hand, helping Evony's new protégé, Rose, a young Succubus, who was also part wolf.

A.J stands nervously outside my front door, she hesitantly raises a hand, but stops before she knocks the door. Her hand swiftly lowering to take a firm hold of the door handle. Like a bat out of hell, she "Vamp speeds" inside. -Mom?- She asks, looking around. Clearly there was a struggle here; the rug is ruffled, the broken glass of photo frames scattered across the floor. She looks sharply to the stair banisters, seeing nothing but a pair of handcuffs, she chuckles. Her initial thought was that her other mother: Faith, was home and that the two of us had engaged in some lascivious sexual endeavor.

A.J picks up a shattered photo frame from the floor and starts to pick up the broken glass. Meanwhile Tia, who was still in the house, picks up the baseball bat we keep next to the front door. Tia creeps up on A.J until she was in perfect striking distance for a brisk, concentrated swing. It connects, Tia makes an impenetrable blow to my daughter's head. The sound of her skull cracking, fills the room. With A.J out cold, Tia drags her body to the stairs, handcuffing her in the same place where Faith had once secured her.

Tia takes one of Faith's daggers, drives it profoundly into my daughter's gut, leaving it there so she would be unable to use her Dhampyr ability to heal. In the hope that Faith would return to the house. Tia leaves a note: -You messed with the wrong woman, slayer. You want to pray that you reach your wife, before I do.- She attaches the note to the banister above my daughter's body with a second dagger. My daughter lays there, her life force draining, as her blood continues to spill.


	7. Chapter 7 : Double trouble

I abruptly awaken. I carefully sit up, and rest my back against the cold wall. Tears stream down my face, as I'm greeted by the same empty darkness. It seems certain, I'm going to die here, where no one will find me. My stomach rumbles, aching with hunger. I'm exhausted, famished, and parched. As I find my bearings, I feel a sudden urge to go to the toilet, but it doesn't quite feel normal. My membranes rupture, and my water breaks. A sudden gush of water escapes that I cannot control. It becomes clear that my sudden urge was one of the twins pressing against my bowel. I become overwhelmed with fear. My labor has begun. I bring myself together enough to take off my panties and hike up my skirt. I take off my jacket and lay it down as padding, in case I give birth sooner than I already expect. If this is really happening, the twins have decided to come a month early.

Approximately half an hour later, the pain in my back becomes more severe, my uterus feels tight, then relaxes. I breathe heavily, not expecting the sharp pain. Although I'd had children before, I'd never felt anything like this. It would seem, being a Fae and having children is nothing like that of a human. I grip the table leg tightly, as my contractions feel stronger. I attempt to count the seconds through the excruciating pain, I get to about 35, give or take, until I lose count to focus on my breathing. I've got to breathe through the pain. My muscles in my womb continue to contract, the pain increases each time. I put my hand to my abdomen, I feel it getting tighter. I inhale and exhale deeply. As my muscles relax, I feel the rigidness ease under my hand. With the intensity of the pain, it feels like a whole day had passed me by, but I shortly realize that my contractions are becoming more frequent. Tears stream down my face knowing my children would be born in what seemed like the dark pits of hell. My fear intensifies, I'm going to have to deliver the twins with no support. I start to wonder if any of us will pull through. My contractions begin to last longer, I count about 60-70 seconds each time, they can't be more than 3 minutes apart. I feel the sudden urge to push.

I choose to "semi-sit", I hold my chin down to my chest, rounding my back slightly against the wall, hoping my abdominal muscles will aid my uterus in pushing out my babies. I am hoping the position would use gravity to push the babies out quicker. I feel one of the babies crowning, I stop pushing, relaxing my neck, shoulders, and legs as much as possible. I pant fast, then blow out as I visualize blowing out candles. I squeeze the table leg, trying my hardest not to push. I soon realize, I have no choice, there is no going back now. I don't want to deform my baby's head, or even kill it, so I push. It seems like eternity passes before I am able to push the shoulders out. My body feels more exhausted than it was before. Sweat pours off of my forehead, as I continue to pant. I feel slightly relieved as the baby slips out after the shoulders pass. I hear the baby cry, thank God he or she is okay. I search my surroundings, desperately trying to find something to cut the umbilical cord before the second baby starts to come. I gently pick up the baby and cling to it as my hand scuttles across the floor. My hand hits something hard. The edge feels sharp enough. As I pull on it I hear a stack of bones tumble. I dry heave as I realize I'm holding a human bone in my hand, a scapula, I think. This will have to do. I press the cord against the floor and saw through it with the bone. I resist the urge to throw the piece of bone. I'm going to need it again. As I clean the baby off to the best of my ability in the limited light, I realize it's our little baby boy. I steal those few minutes with him until I feel the second baby coming.

I remove my top sharply, wrapping my baby son in it. I hold him close to my breast to keep warm. My free hand tightly clutches the table leg again. I dig my heels into the floor as my daughter's head crowns. Just like with my son, once her shoulders are out, the pain subsides and the rest of her slips out. She's not crying! I put my baby boy to the side of me for just a moment. I desperately feel for the piece of bone to cut her cord. As I feel for the cord I find it wrapped around my baby girl's neck. -No, no no, this can't be happening! God, please no!- I shriek in horror. I'm sobbing. Tears flood my eyes as I find she's not breathing. Her lips are cold and pale, she's lifeless. I frantically unwrap the cord from her neck, still nothing. She's not crying, not breathing, she's gone. I hold her tightly to my chest and rock her. I have to stop crying but I can't. My tears run down onto her precious little head. Her brother, screams out, he cries with me almost as if he knows she is lost. -Sleep well my baby.- I sob, swallowing hard. -Your grandma will take good care of you until we meet again. Your mommies love you very much. We'll always remember you.- My voice breaks, -we'll never forget the day we lost you.- I kiss the top of her head, shaking, I break down, unable to contain my emotions as I solemnly and carefully wrap my baby girl up in my jacket with the placentas that nourished my babies for so long. I gently place the bundle beside me, softly running my hand over it. I pick up my baby boy. I clutch him in my arms. I bring him to my breast. He needs to feed. He has to survive. I check that he is still wrapped up. I know he has to keep warm. I feel a sudden chill, as I have no layers left to keep me warm. But my children, they come first. I kiss my son's head. -It's okay, mommy has you. Soon, we'll be in a better place.- I desperately cling to consciousness. I must protect my baby boy. I refuse to lose him too.


	8. Chapter 8 : Fate, love, death

The witch, Maleficent, sits in her cold, dark, lair, bored. She taps three fingers on the edge of her chair. The sound is almost like that of horses were cantering into the distance. A pipe somewhere drips. Condensation? a leak? Who knows. This place, like it's owner, is in desperate need of repair. Maleficent rolls her eyes as Faith enters her mind. Faith's sobbing, pleading for help. Her eyes narrow as she concentrates hard, her eyes then close, and her fists tighten. She brings a fist to her mouth. As she opens her palm, she blows a thick cloud of smoke out. Before her, stands my wife, Faith.

Faith tries to make sense of where she is. Maleficent cackles from somewhere behind Faith, -So, you want to make a deal?- followed by a quiet, but nonetheless evil chuckle. Faith turns around sharply, surprised by Maleficent. Her eyes widen as she looks upon the woman who cursed her. Her jaw clenches tightly, as she tries to find her words. -I do. Help me find my wife. Name your price.- Her anger fades into pure desperation as she looks upon Maleficent. Maleficent snakes closer to Faith, she presses her lips against Faith's ear and says. -I'll help you.- She inhales deeply, relishing in the scent of Faith's fear. She turns Faith to look at her square in the eyes. Her gaze is as cold as ice. An evil grin smears across her face, its as if Faith is looking at the Devil himself. -Your life for hers and that of your children's. It could be tomorrow, a week from now, maybe even a few years.- Her smirk grows, knowing she already had the Slayer hooked. -But, know this, when you die. Your soul will be forever trapped, in hell. You'll be tortured. Fiery whips will crack against your back.- Faith stops breathing as she hears those words, fear radiates out of her every pore. Blinded by her love for me, she accepts, begging Maleficent to find me.

Maleficent abruptly grabs Faith's arm, cutting, unnecessarily deep into her flesh. Faith's blood drips exceedingly. Maleficent cups her hand over Faith's cut as she said a few words to seal the deal. She binds Faith to the agreement by blood; A sure way, of no escape. -Perfect! now be gone!- With a wave of her hand, Faith disappears. She appears where she now stands, in front of me, in my chilly, desolate prison.


	9. Chapter 9 : Lost & found

With a blink of an eye, Faith's eye lock upon me. She runs to me, sees me holding our babies, the state I was in, her heart stops. She leans beside me, rubbing my arm gently, pressing her lips to the side of my head. -I'm here babe- her voice breaks as she starts to cry. She's yet to realize that one of our children is no longer with us. I turn my head to look into her deep brown eyes, her gaze full of love. Tears fill my eyes as I crash my lips against hers. I then move my head to her shoulder, crying my heart out as I lean on her for support. -I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!- I mumble, my body trembles against hers, as my tears run down my cheeks on to her shoulder. She looks me in the eyes and assures me I have nothing to be sorry about. She caresses my cheek with her thumb. I take my hand to my face, holding it to my mouth as I cry harder. -It's my fault, it's all my fault...the last thing I recall, was you. You came home, you told me you'd never leave me again, I believed you!...I woke up here, on my own. Whatever I did to you, I'm sorry. I won't do it again! Please, take me home. I don't want to stay here. They...our son, he doesn't want to be here. Take us home, please.-

Faith looks at me, then down at our son, she glimpses back to me, still not realizing what has happened. -Where's our baby girl?- Her voice overwhelmed with emotion, barely able to breathe. I can't find the words to tell her, I shake traumatically. Shaking my head on her shoulder. Faith swallows hard, holding me tightly in her arms, a loving embrace, I'd come to miss so much. -Lexi...where...where is her body?- She asks me, the pain in her voice was evident. I guide her hand to my jacket, that's on the floor beside me, I say nothing, my crying becomes violent, I can barely breathe. Her tone of voice changes, -Can you walk?- she asks me, trying to be strong. -I have no clothes, I wrapped the children in them. They...he comes first, Faith.- I cup her cheek and press my lips to hers. -Faith, take him, he needs help. Just promise me, you'll come back for me.- Faith looks at me, hesitant to leave as I gave her our son. -Faith, please! Go! I can't lose him too! I can't.- My hands shake against her arms as I beg her again. -I promise I will come back for you...but before I go.-She doesn't continue with her sentence, she kisses me softly, focusing on giving me her chi. She gives me just enough to tide me over until she returns. -I love you.- I reassure her, my hand glides softly down her face.

Faith leaves, taking our son with her, it's just me, alone again. She soon finds we are in the middle of nowhere, nothing but a dense surrounding of forest around us. Not knowing what to do herself, but she knew someone who would know, my mother. Faith concentrates, desperately trying to connect to my mother via her mind. She calls for her, hoping the Angel inside my mother would listen. -Please. Help us.- She cries, not knowing if anyone would hear her pleas for help.


End file.
